


can't we have some fun?

by jorrimonster



Category: One Piece
Genre: (why is that it's own tag???), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick Pics, M/M, Mentioned Threesome, Texting, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, business meetings, mentioned marco/sabo/ace, skype meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorrimonster/pseuds/jorrimonster
Summary: prompt for olivelewty:Ace is feeling risky and decides to blow Marco wells he's on a business Skype call?





	can't we have some fun?

Marco starts at the hands that creep up his legs, starting at his ankles and moving slowly up his calves, choking around his words as he tries to pull himself back together. Fortunately Shanks doesn’t say anything about it as they wait for Mihawk and Sabo, Dragon’s representative for this meeting, to join them. The hands don’t stop, sliding along the inside of his thighs as the chair is pulled closer to the desk.

“I apologize for the delay,” Mihawk states when his screen flashes to life, leaning back in his chair. “There was business that I needed to care for. Are we still waiting on Dragon?”

“His representative,” Shanks answers as Marco bites the inside of his cheek, trying to glance under his desk without being noticed. “Marco got here first, like he always does.”

“Being punctual is something that you should pride yourself on, instead of forcing Benn to lie to you about when the meetings are,” Marco returns, folding his arms over his chest and letting his nails bite into his biceps.

“I don’t need Benn to lie to me!”

Mihawk sighs, and Marco almost bites through his tongue as the hands, that he had forgotten in the moment, rub high on his thighs, taking care to touch the sensitive parts of his thighs.

“Sorry for the delay,” Sabo grins breathlessly as he drops into his chair. “I wasn’t told that I was suppose to be here until about two minutes ago and I needed to get information before we started.”

“I’m sure we,” Shanks glances at Marco with a smirk, “Or at least Marco, would be willing to forgive you.”

“If we could begin?” Mihawk asks raising an eyebrow. “We do have actual business to cover with this time.”

Marco opens his mouth, like he’s going to answer and carefully knocking a pen off his desk, not liking the way that Sabo’s mouth quirks up slightly, “Just a moment, I need to grab that.”

Ace grins at him from under his desk, trying and failing to look innocent, Marco knows that look far too well.

“What are you-?” Marco starts, cut off with a soft kiss and a hand on his cheek.

“Hush,” Ace whispers, eyes bright. “Wouldn’t want them to hear you, do you? Not after I’ve already hidden down here. Sabo and I thought it would be fun.”

Marco frowns, “During a meeting?”

“Sabo might have bribed Dragon to make sure he took over a less important meeting. You already know all the numbers,” Marco can hear the undercurrent of  _please, Marco_  and he’s always weak to his lovers. “All you have to do is give a signal and I’ll stop.”

“Fine,” Marco mutters, frowning at Ace. “But we will be talking about this,” He straightens and clears his throat, trying to pretend one of his lovers isn’t underneath his desk and the other isn’t smirking at him from the screen on his computer. “Sorry about that, it rolled under the desk and out the other side.”

Shanks nods like he understands, “Let’s get started then. I do have plans for lunch.”

Mihawk starts because this is his project, Marco knows that and he tries to relax as Ace’s hands keep moving, jolting when Ace’s mouth presses just above his knee and one of his hands slides too close to his zipper.

“I think we will need to-” Sabo adds and Marco wants to pay attention if Ace’s hand was rubbing against his pants just so and making his cock start to ache. “What are your opinions, Marco?”

“I think I agree with Mihawk in this,” Marco answers, because Ace is distracting, but not that much. Not yet. “And while I think your proposal for it is good, I also think we need a bit more information to committing like that.”

* * *

Ace keeps his hands soft and his touches lingering, grinning as Marco’s cock starts to fill and press against his zipper. Enough to finally, Ace leans closer and mouths at it.

“Ah,” Marco coughs, like he’s clearing his throat and Ace’s phone buzzes because of course Sabo wants to know what is going on. “Sorry, I mean, what kind of numbers are we expecting for that location?”

Sabo’s message is all question marks and emojis and Ace sends back a picture of his mouth pressed against Marco’s cock, knowing that Sabo will love it. Will be jealous that he has to be in the meeting instead of under the desk himself.

Ace sets his phone to the side as he slides his tongue over the stiff slacks that Marco was wearing, all but purring when one of Marco’s hands come under the table to tangle in his hair. It’s encouragement, for all that Ace knows that Marco doesn’t know that, thinks it’s just to try and stop him.

He’s not going to be stopped, not when Sabo was so mean to him earlier.

Ace catches Marco’s zipper between his teeth, pulling down slowly, making sure not to have the sound be picked up by the microphone in the computer, it wouldn’t do for anyone besides Sabo to know what they were doing right now. Actually-

Ace fishes his phone from the ground, snapping a new picture, of the zipper inching down and the way that Marco’s cock is pushing up against his pants. He’s almost tempted to send a video, but that would alert the other two that something was going on, because there would be sound and Sabo’s attention would-

[Sabo]: im gonna kill you

Ace covers his mouth because it wouldn’t do to be caught now, refusing to send something back, taking deep breaths until his lungs no longer burn with the need to laugh. It takes a few more minutes to lean forward and kiss wetly at Marco’s underwear, tongue sliding soft over the damp spot that had been there before he had started making them wetter.

Marco’s hand tightens in his hair and Ace bites at the waist band of Marco’s underwear, looking up at him to see what he looked like.

Marco’s cheeks are red, not as red as Ace’s would be, but Ace’s skin flushes dark quickly and stays that way for hours, but just pinking and darkening the more Ace teases. He stutters slightly when Ace’s thumbs rub against his inner thighs, but not enough to be noticed. He’s too controlled.

Ace pulls the waistband and smirks when Marco’s cock is exposed to him, hard and damp from his saliva. All his for the time being. He takes another picture and sends that message to Sabo, grinning at the key-smash he gets in return, it was Sabo’s fault that he couldn’t be here too.

* * *

Marco bites his tongue at the sudden warmth around his cock, tasting blood as his hand grips Ace’s hair tighter. It takes everything he has not to groan aloud and get them caught.

“I have some questions about the,” Sabo starts and Marco knows that he knows what is going on. The way he had gripped his phone a few minutes ago was sign enough. Ace was-

“I thought that was under Shanks’ preview?” Marco asks, voice feeling tight and his skin feeling like it’s on fire. “Unless you’ve given it over to my company with out my knowledge?”

Shanks shakes his head and Ace scrapes his teeth over Marco’s cock, because Ace does that when he thinks that Marco isn’t paying enough attention to him. Which isn’t fair, Marco has to pay attention to this meeting, even when Ace’s mouth is far more interesting.

He just had to last until the end of the meeting and he was going to get his revenge on them both. Sabo for planning and Ace for carrying it out.


End file.
